Achingly Sane
by Black-Star-Dustx
Summary: She was too dangerous to be put in with the female prisoners. She wasn't crazy enough to stay in an asylum past a year. They all believed she was insane. She was the complete opposite however, she was achingly sane.


**Welcome to Achingly Sane!**

**Disclaimer - I unfortunately do not own Prison Break or any other products, movies ect that may be mentioned here!**

_Prologue_

"Breaking news! It has just been confirmed that Ace Rouge Crusoe will be transferring to Fox River State Penitentiary from Alchem Tree Criminal Asylum. The murderous 23 year old is to be the first and only female inmate incarcerated there because of 'special circumstances' which prevent her from being among the female population. Remember, you heard it here first," the stern faced reporter told the camera.

_Chapter One_

A slightly deranged laugh wrestled it's way out of her mouth. She wasn't the least bit surprised by the day's happenings, she had known that they were bound to give up on her a some point down the road. But she couldn't stop the bitterness from twisting it's way into her veins, after all they had promised that they wouldn't give up on her and her supposed mental malfunctions. It was like that chick from the Titanic; she had promised that Jack or whatever his name was that she would never let go, and then what did she do? She bloody well let him go! Don't make promises you won't or can't keep, that was her motto. Despite her inner ramblings though she didn't _really _blame the two psychiatrists assigned to her case for giving up, it must have been hard to spend the better part of a year doing your best to help someone who claims they don't need help.

Nor did she blame the judge and jury for deciding to send her to a maximum security, all male prison. With her past it was probably safer for the female prisoners in the country that she was put there; they hadn't stood a chance against her brutal ass. Not that she went especially out of her way to hurt people, no it was really their own fault if they somehow warranted her vicious skills to be put into use. It was just they way she had been forcefully programmed many years ago...

The loud and metallic clang of her transport devices unceremoniously entering the room startled her away from any previous thoughts. Her keen eyes focused on the vertical hand truck that she would be strapped to. Hanging from the handles was two handcuff like restraints that would be clasped around both her feet and hands. She was surprised that a straight jacket had not been included this time although she didn't let it register on her face. No need to give the rough orderlies any amusement as miniscule as it may be. On the subject of the dastardly orderlies, they were approaching her in what she assumed they thought was an unthreatening way. She decided not to bother terrorising them too much today and stayed still as she was injected with a sedative so they could encase her hands and feet in the cold metal restraints without any trouble. After that she was lifted onto the hand truck contraption and then strapped securely to it, preventing much movement on her part. At this point the only thing she could move more than a half inch was her head which she had twisted so she was able to eyeball her least favourite orderly here at Alchem Tree Criminal Asylum. As she was wheeled out of her cell for the last time she winked at everyone left there before turning her head back to face the blank hallway in front of her.

A downside of the sedative she was given was that it sent her to sleep for a while, she could already feel it weighing down upon her delicate eyelids. She supposed it wouldn't hurt for her to give into it's effects so readily just this once, she may need the energy sleep provided at her new home. The last thing she saw before she delved into the dark pit of unconsciousness was the peeling roof of the van she was being transported to Fox River State Penitentiary in.

* * *

Her sleepy eyes burned from the light baring down on them, she blinked a few times to get used to the lighting. Her ears picked up a few distorted voices in the room, they were all male and if she was correct the were very close by. Another effect of the sedative was that it stopped her five senses from working properly for a few minutes after she woke up and it left her quite disoriented. Slowly her vision cleared up a bit and she could match faces to the now clear voices that she could hear. She was in an office with four men, still full restrained and strapped to the uncomfortable hand truck. One man was sitting behind an oak desk and had thin glasses framing his thoughtful eyes, the other three were positioned beside her and were wearing some form of police uniform. The warden and three officers she concluded.

"Ah, you're awake," the warden observed gravely.

She had to stop a sarcastic scoff, there was no need to get in trouble just yet. Instead she kept her gaze emotionless, deciding to let them form assumptions about her emotional stability before she let her true self show.

"This is quite the predicament you find yourself in Ms Crusoe," he began. "You have warranted the belief that you are too dangerous to be near the female prison population and so you have been put in with the men in hopes that they will be more durable to your unstable behaviour."

This made one of the presumably younger officers shift uneasily where he stood to her left. It was glaringly obvious that he wasn't used to being near such a dangerous, mercurial convict.

"Disregarding your past behaviour towards fellow inmates we will be placing you in General Population. You will have your own cell, but that may be liable to change depending on over population. The time you have been designated for showers is at the same time as the men but you are permitted to use other facilities in the female staff changing room. You will do everything else with the male prisoners, however if your behaviour becomes too unstable or if you are violated in any way you will be moved to solitary confinement," the warden informed her.

She decided she didn't like this man. He seemed too fair to be the man in charge of a maximum security prison, he also struck her as cowardly. He hid behind his desk and staff, relying on them to take care of any unwanted situations with disregard towards having to do the heavy lifting himself. She refrained from letting any distaste show upon her still blank face and nodded to signal that she understood what he had told her.

After that he went over a few other minor details and then dismissed her and the three officers. They were now on their way to the A-Wing where she would be spending her required time here at Fox River.

**Review and tell me what you think so far! Please don't hold back on any criticism it will help me develop this story and make it reach its full potential!**


End file.
